


The Story Of Us

by alittlewhiskeyandwine



Category: Actor RPF, Vampire Diaries RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlewhiskeyandwine/pseuds/alittlewhiskeyandwine
Summary: Kaley Cuoco moved to London to have a fresh start. With the end of The Big Bang theory and the end of her relationship, she wanted to delve into something completely new. But who knew her friend would follow her out there and turn her whole world upside down? Ian Somerhalder was supposed to be a distraction from reality but instead he turned out to be something she needed distracting from. What could possibly save the toxic relationship of two Americans in the big smoke? Does it even need saving? Kaley and Ian, The Story of Us.





	1. Change

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing started as a drunken role-play back in 2012 between my best friend and I and is not at all to be taken seriously. I know both of these are happily engaged/married to other people and this is a work of fiction, nothing more. But it cannot be mistaken that these two would totally work!  
> I've started re-writing our messy threads into a complete work and if anyone wants to read it, feel free!  
> I'll update as and when I have time or muse to write.  
> Thank you.

The autumn sun shone through the bedroom window, illuminating the room as Kaley Cuoco awoke. She let out a slight groan as she was pulled from her peaceful slumber. Her blonde hair lay splayed out across the pillow, completely wild and unruly. She was quite the restless sleeper which certainly wasn’t in the favour of anyone she shared a bed with. Sleeping alone, however, was bliss. She loved the freedom of occupying the entire king sized bed. Her green eyes were bright despite her tired state. Kaley had never been a morning person bit the beautiful sights of London that she saw from her bedroom window made the whole morning thing that little bit easier. Moving to London for work had been a huge thing for her to do but she didn’t regret it one bit. London was beautiful, if not a bit on the cold side compared to the warm southern California weather she was accustomed to. 

Pulling herself into a sitting position, she looked out the window, a slight smile forming on her face as she reached for her phone, scrolling through her twitter feed. She was probably a bit of a social network addict but who wasn’t? And then right on her screen was a tweet from Ian Somerhalder. 

**@iansomerhalder:**

_ Viva la vida! London, I am in you ;) _

Kaley stared at the screen wide eyed. What on earth was Ian doing in London? To be honest, she hadn’t seen him since she presented the 2014 People’s Choice awards. Not properly. They had spoken since, but with both having such busy schedules, they didn’t have the chance to stay in contact. Suddenly, she broke out in a devilish smile, quickly tapping out a reply to the tweet. 

**@kaleycuoco:**

_ @iansomerhalder What, and no hello? I see how it is ;) _

She quickly pressed send and watched her phone, waiting for a reply. God, it would be amazing to have a familiar face in London. Especially after everything that had happened. Moving away from her friends, her family. Of course, she had made some new friends in the city but it wasn’t quite the same. Even if one of those friends was actress Emilia Clarke who she had watched on Game of Thrones for years. It was an unexpected friendship but they had hit it off from the start. They were so alike and yet so different at the same time. But Kaley couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed so hard. So Emilia was stuck with her for now. But it was the breakup that had fuelled her final decision to accept the job. It was something she didn’t like to think about. It was a bad one and things were not left on good terms. Things hadn’t been easy but they were slowly getting better. It was an amazing opportunity though. The job that is. 

It was a movie set in London just after the second world war. She was playing the part of a homeless girl who had fled to London from New York City with hopes of a new life, a better job. It was about her insane struggles before she met someone who helped her build a new life. The script was amazing and she was so excited to get started. It was different to the things she had done before. Comedy was her forte and she loved it but it was time to try something new. It was a new start for herself and things could only get better from here. 

She crawled out of bed and walked towards the kitchen. The first priority on the list was coffee, way above anything else. She had her first read through in a week and she wanted to read through her lines beforehand, get a chance to really get a feel of the character she was playing. And there was no way that was going to happen before she had her morning coffee. She tossed her phone on the side and set the coffee machine, searching for something to eat in the meantime. 

Throwing a bowl of porridge,  _ oatmeal _ , together and popping it in the microwave her attention was back on the coffee as she impatiently waited for it to pour. She really was one of those people who was deemed completely useless before a good caffeine fix, not matter how much sleep she had the night before. Suddenly her phone gave a ping, followed by the coffee machine. She actually looked between the two before picking up her phone. The coffee would be too hot anyway. 

**Ian Somerhalder:**

_ I got in very late last night, I didn’t want to wake you from your beauty sleep ;) -Ian _

She laughed at the message. Damn, he was cheeky. They would always tease each other, ever since they first met. It was just something they did. But they also shared such a strong love of animals and were both deeply involved in charity work. I mean, Ian Somerhalder even had his own foundation. Taking a careful sip of her coffee, she tapped out a reply. 

**Kaley Cuoco:**

_ Well I’m awake now. I had no idea you were coming to London! K x _

Taking her oatmeal and coffee to the small kitchen table, she sat down beginning her breakfast. Her laptop and the script sat opposite her, calling her name. She needed to make a start today. 

**Ian Somerhalder:**

_ Neither did I until a few days ago. I don’t suppose you fancy joining a jetlagged insomniac for lunch and show me where the best places to eat are? -Ian _

Well, how could she say no to showing someone new around town? Or getting  _ lost _ with someone new in town. That is what it would more likely turn out to be. Maybe she could spend an hour on the script then go for lunch and do some more work on it this evening. Yes, that was a good compromise. 

**Kaley Cuoco:**

_ It’s a date. Meet me at 12.30 and we’ll lunch in style. K x _


	2. Beautiful Eyes

Ian Somerhalder hadn’t exactly  _ planned _ on moving to London. Not in the way that most people would plan on moving to the other side of the Atlantic Ocean. He’d agreed to a London convention for the Vampire Diaries under the name of  _ Insurgence _ , it was something that he’d done a million times over and he would be the first to admit that he loved his fans. That was how it had started, at least.

A London casting director had heard he would be in the country and asked if he would come in to read for a part that was ‘perfect for him’ in their words. He initially declined but they eventually managed to sway him. So his stay in the city was already going to be longer than he first planned. 

He had arrived in London the night before and after, rather foolishly sleeping on the flight, he hadn’t been able to sleep a wink all night. Fuelled with hotel room coffee and lunch plans set, he was dying to get out and explore London. The convention wasn’t until Friday, another two days from now so he had the time to himself before being thrown into work. He absolutely adored meeting his fans but nothing beat having free time to relax. 

Ian had grimaced at the thought of English transportation. From his previous time in the city, both buses and the underground confused the hell out of him. He’d pulled on a black shirt and jeans, his dark hair its usual disarray as he left his hotel and hailed a cab to take him to Kaley’s apartment. At least with a cab, he didn’t need to rely on his own bad sense of direction.

The city was bright and busy as people hurried about their daily lives. There was something breathtaking about the city as winter approached, the early October chill settling in, and giving his California accustomed self a small shock to the system. He felt a buzz of excitement as realisation hit him; he was going to be here a while and he loved nothing more than exploring new places. Change was good. It felt like an end to an era when The Vampire Diaries ended so something new and exciting is just what he needed to give himself a fresh drive. 

He paid the cab driver, and headed up the stone steps to the apartment. It was an old building that held a real charm about it. There were four apartments, one above the other and he could see the huge windows as he looked up. He rang the buzzer for her apartment, four, he had to check her message to be sure he had the right place and smiled as she buzzed her up, walking up the many flights of stairs and into her apartment. Ian saw the irony in Kaley renting an apartment with no elevator. After all that time on The Big Bang Theory, she must have forgotten they were a thing. 

“Hey, Kaley. You look great.” She really did, Ian wasn’t ashamed to say it to himself. Her shoulder length blonde tresses were loosely curled and she was dressed in jeans, boots and a grey leather jacket with a chunky knitted scarf tied around her neck. Nothing fancy but there was just something about her that had always drawn him in. 

She grinned, giving him a hug, inadvertently taking in his scent. “Oh, stop it. Its great to see you! So, I take it you managed to get here alright?” 

“I did. This is a gorgeous place you have here.” He ran his hand through his hair, pushing it back. The wind had really had its way with it.

“Thanks, I’m only leasing it, but it’s cute, isn’t it?” She picked up her bag and keys and slipped her phone into her jacket pocket. “So Lunch. I was thinking of this little place in Soho. It’s pretty secluded so it should be perfect. A friend took me there once, I’m sure you’ll love it.” She lead them out her apartment and down the stairs, into the street. It had now started to rain a little and the wind was chilling.

“I’m sure the weather will take some getting used to. It was a huge shock to my system and it wasn’t even as cold as it is now!” 

“Tell me about it. I thought I was entering the arctic when I got off my flight last night.” Ian gave her a small smirk and Kaley couldn’t help noticing how piercingly blue his eyes looked against the grey hue of the sky. 

They walked down the street onto the main road through Hammersmith where Kaley hailed a cab. It didn’t take long and they were soon in the back of a warm cab, heading to lunch. It was so nice to have a fellow american to spend time with. It made her feel just that little bit closer to home. 

“So, you never told me. What are you doing in London?” Kaley asked. 

“Well, I’m appearing at a convention for The Vampire Diaries. It was only going to be a short stay but I have a potential job here. I’m going in next week to read for a part in a movie. Noel Clarke is producing it I think. I’ve worked with him before and his stuff is great so I’m sure this will be too.” He was excited to work on something new and it showed in the way he spoke about it. 

“That sounds great! I’ve got a movie too, also starting next week.” Kaley admired the way he spoke about his work. There was such a passion in his voice. He was clearly someone who cared and great deal about what he did. There were so many people in the business for the wrong reasons but he certainly wasn’t one of those people. 

Traffic seemed to be on their side this afternoon and it wasn’t long before they pulled up outside the place in Soho.  _ Cote Brasserie  _ the sign read above the restaurant. Kaley pulled her purse out of her bag to pay the cab driver but Ian stopped her, taking her purse from her and sliding it back in her handbag. 

“No, let me pay. Lunch was my idea.” Ian pulled out his wallet and handed a crisp twenty pound note to the driver. “Keep the change.” He was always the gentleman. Any opportunity he had to spoil someone, he would do it. He had been taught that way ever since being very young. Growing up in Lousiana far from the bright lights of stardom had done him good. It had taught him to be humble and level headed.

“You didn’t have to pay.” Kaley retorted as Ian took her hand and helped her step out of the cab.

“Don’t worry about it, It’s my pleasure.” He gave her one of his signature smiles and they headed into the restaurant. 


	3. Dancing With Our Hands Tied

The restaurant was pretty quiet so they were seated fairly quickly. Conversation between the two flowed easily as Ian talked about the new things he was doing for his charity, the ISF. They both shared such a strong love of animals and the environment and Kaley really admired the work he did for the foundation as well as various other charities. They ordered a bottle of red wine while they looked at the menu deciding what to eat. Everything looked so good. 

“What are you thinking?” Kaley asked, taking a sip of her wine. “I’m thinking steak and chips.”

Ian laughed. “ _ Chips _ . Look at you sounding all british.”

“Shut up.” Kaley retorted playfully. 

“I might get a burger. Or the chicken. That sounds good too.” He sipped at his wine, still looking at the menu. 

The waiter came over to take their order. Kaley got the steak and Ian decided on the chicken with a side of onion rings. They continued chatting and catching up and by the time they had finished their food, they had also gone through the whole bottle of wine. 

“Damn, that was good.” Ian wiped his mouth on a napkin and placed it on the empty plate. 

“Mm, it was. Really good. Shall we get another bottle of wine? Or shall we get another drink elsewhere?” Kaley finished the dregs of wine from her glass and placed it back down on the table. 

“Elsewhere? Why don’t you show me a real british pub?” He replied, signaling the waiter to bring over the bill. 

“I’ll give it my best shot.” Kaley laughed. “But I don’t think a month in London qualifies me to show you the ways of british drinking.”

“I’m not so sure. You know, you’re losing your accent? You’re sounding more English.” He teased, smirking.

She gasped and slapped his arm. “I am  _ not _ losing my accent! I’ve only been here a month!”

“Face it Cuoco, you are. I’ve heard it several times today.” He smirked, folding his hands. 

“Shut it,  _ Somerhalder. _ ” She grabbed the bill that had been placed on the table and placed her card on the tray, holding her finger up to shush him as he was about to speak. “ _ I’m  _ paying for food.” Kaley appreciated being treated but she was also someone who liked to pay her own way. She had never liked freebies or handouts and also believed in gender equality so Ian be damned if he didn’t let her pay for this meal.

He let out a sigh, not bothering to argue. “Fine. Thankyou Kales.” 

“My pleasure. So, drinks. You want a british pub?” He nodded. “So let's go find one then.”

Food was paid for, Ian had left a generous tip for the waiter as they left and they were back outside. They wandered through the streets of Soho looking for a place to get a drink that wasn’t too busy or crowded. Kaley was aware she still needed to get back and read through her script but surely one or two more drinks wouldn’t hurt?

They found a place on the corner, a few streets over from the restaurant and went inside heading over to the bar. Ian ordered what looked like a rather  _ nice _ bottle of wine and carried the bottle plus two glasses over to a secluded booth at the back of the pub. One perk of being in London was the fact that there were nowhere near as many photographers as there were in Los Angeles. But still, better to be careful. They both hated their private lives being pasted all over the internet so it was better not to draw attention. 

They continued chatting and enjoying the wine. It was a  _ really _ good wine that they would both be happy to pay more for. As they were nearing the end of the bottle with Kaley definitely feeling a little tipsy, the bartender came over with another bottle. 

“On the house…We’re huge fans of you and The Big Bang Theory.” He placed the bottle on the table, paused for a moment looking slightly awkward then pulled out a napkin and a sharpie. “Would you...could you please sign this for me?”

Kaley gave the best professional smile she could, despite feeling pretty tipsy, trying to ignore Ian’s snigger out of the corner of her eye. “Of course. Who do I make it out to?”

“Uhh..Andy. Thanks.” He replied timidly. He can’t have been much older than twenty, and was practically shaking in his boots. 

_ To Andy. Thanks for the wine. Love Kaley xo _

She signed the napkin and handed it back to him along with the sharpie. As soon as Andy left, Kaley slapped Ian’s arm. “Shut it. He was sweet. And hey, we got another bottle.” She grinned, picking up the bottle and filling their glasses. “I probably shouldn’t but it would be rude not to.”

“He fancies you.” Ian smirked. He loved teasing her but he loved watching her squirm more. She simply replied to his remark with a glare and poured herself a glass of wine.

They carried on enjoying the wine and each other's company, Kaley’s script work slipping further from her mind as she simply enjoyed herself. It had been a while since she had laughed this hard and it was only now that she realised just how much she missed it. Ian’s company was intoxicating but she would not be the first to admit it. 

“I have to pee.” Kaley announced, finishing what was left in her glass. She shimmied out of the booth and to the ladies bathroom. It wasn’t until she stood up that she realised just how drunk she really was. Of course, a lot of wine would do that but when you’re just sitting and drinking, you don’t quite realise the effect it has on you until of course, you move. 

She staggered back to the booth a few minutes later, regretting her earlier choice of heeled boots and plonked herself back down on her seat.

“Ian.” She whispered. “I’m drunk.” She looked at him wide eyed, holding back a laugh. Ian broke it by bursting into howling laughter.

“Can I tell you a secret? I can tell.” He raised his hands in surrender as Kaley gave him her best death glare. 

“You are treading on thin ice, Somerhalder.” She smirked, pouring the rest of the bottle between their two glasses. 

“Come on, drink up and let's get out of here.” He finished his wine, followed by Kaley, grabbing their coats and heading outside. 

It was now getting dark, the streetlights had come on, illuminating the budding night life around them. The bustle of people heading out to after work drinks or simply for a mid week night on the town we’re filling the streets and the pair of them, in their wine fuelled state couldn’t help but feel the urge to join them. _Cherry Pie_ could be heard blaring from a bar a little down the road and it didn’t take Ian a second thought to grab Kaley’s hand and drag her inside. She stumbled after him, the best she could in her heels in, both ending up in fits of giggles by the time they reached the bar. He ordered a round of bourbon for them both, knowing she too, enjoyed his acquired drink. 

Ian took a sip of his drink, letting the smooth flavour run over his tongue. He started mouthing the words of the song and before he knew it, he was full in singing and grinding his hips, much to Kaley’s amusement. 

“She's my cherry pie    
Cool drink of water   
Such a sweet surprise    
Tastes so good    
Make a grown man cry    
Sweet cherry pie oh yeah…” He sang, unfazed by all the looks he was getting from other people in the bar. 

“Ian, we’re in public!” Kaley sputtered, through fits of laughter, fully aware of the stir he was causing.

“Try and stop me!” He smirked and continued to grind his hips, sipping his drink. 

He grabbed Kaley’s hand and pulled her towards the dance floor barely giving her chance to grab her drink before being forced into dance. But it didn’t take long for her to let go too, both of them dancing and laughing together. All manner of sense had left them as they danced and drank together. Somehow this wasn’t the first time booze had been the advocate of them swaying from the plan. The 2014 People’s Choice Awards after party had been quite the celebration, resulting in horrendous hangovers on both their parts. Drinking in a bar in Soho, on a Wednesday evening certainly hadn’t crossed Kaley’s mind when she woke up today, but here they were. Maybe spontaneous plans were really the best kind. 

The track faded out and the room was soon filled with the sound of Def Leppard’s Pour Some Sugar on Me. Ian span around letting out a cheer, finished his drink, tossed his glass on a nearby table and pulled Kaley closer, mouthing the words at her and swaying their hips side to side. 

“This has to be the best bar in London.” He exclaimed before the chorus began and he really started to rock out, completely caught up in the music and having a good time.

Kaley decided to leave him be and went over to the bar to order another round of drinks. She returned to him, bourbon in hand, much to his delight. Clearly all sane thoughts had left both their minds by this point. Songs like Ram Jam’s Black Betty and Bon Jovi’s You Give Love a Bad Name continued to play and they continued to drink, the wine and whiskey filling their bloodstreams until they were only inches apart from each other, Kaley gazing into Ian’s bright blue eyes and Ian into rich green. Their pulses were the only thing they could hear now as their lips inched closer towards each other until Kaley could feel his breath on her lips. They felt as if they were the only two people in the room, forgetting that people could be watching them or  _ photographing _ them. None of that mattered in the moment. Who knows who made the first move but their lips locked in a drunken kiss, lust and passion taking over as their hands made their way into each others hair, gripping and teasing, pulling the other closer if even humanly possible. Her hand moved to his butt, sliding into the back pocket of his jeans. She gave a gentle squeeze, pulling his body flush against hers, electricity surging through her body. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was something else but Kaley couldn’t ever recall a time she felt this attracted so someone. Everything in the sensible part of her brain, well whatever hadn’t been drowned in alcohol, was telling her they shouldn’t be doing this but she couldn’t help it. She didn’t want to stop. Every nerve in her being was on fire. She felt  _ alive _ . 

And maybe it was the alcohol talking but Ian hadn’t felt like this since his ex, Nina Dobrev. Not even Nikki Reed made him feel like this. That raw passion that nothing could possibly compare to. Completely unaware to everything and everyone around them. Then again, maybe it was just the closeness he was seeking following the breakdown of his and Nikki’s engagement. Something he hadn’t felt in such a long time. Being kissed like this, having a beautiful women with his arms around her and hands entwined in his hair. Enjoying his company and laughing together so hard it brought tears to their eyes. They pulled away from the kiss, eyes fixed only on each other. Ian’s had darkened to a deep smouldering blue. Kaley knew that look. 

_ Home.  _


	4. This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things

The sun broke through the window the next morning, the curtains, forgotten to be closed failing to keep the light out. Kaley cracked her eyes open slightly, grimacing at the bright light. She stayed there for a few minutes before the need to pee unwillingly forced her out of bed. Slowly, she swung her legs out of bed and crept to the bathroom. There was an apparent pounding in her head and dryness in her mouth that reminded her of the sheer amount of alcohol she had drank last night. The fogginess in her head clarified the fact that she was  _ still _ drunk from last night. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, the remnants of smudged mascara and lipstick on her face proving she had failed to remove her makeup. Yes, she had definitely had too much to drink. She ran the tap, waiting for the warm water and washed off yesterday's makeup, patting her face dry with a towel and applying a little moisturiser to relieve the dryness that sleeping in makeup had caused. 

She took her bathrobe from the hook on the back of the door and slipped her arms in, tying it loosely around her waist then moved to the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water, downing the thing in one before returning to her bedroom. There she noticed a figure sleeping in her bed and it dawned upon her. _Ian._ _Shit._ She crept back into bed, still wrapped in her bathrobe, deciding it was better to leave him be and attempt to sleep off this hangover. She would figure out how to deal with this situation later, but right now, her body needed sleep.

The next thing she knew, she was awoken to the sound of a deep grumble coming from next to her. She rolled over and cracked her eyes open slightly to see Ian there with his face buried in the pillow. 

“My head…” He murmured, rolling onto his side to face Kaley. 

He opened his eyes to reveal those bright blues that Kaley had been so lost in the night before. She let out a slight laugh, taking in his sleepy form. His dark hair was sticking up in all directions and he had a lazy lopsided half smile, half frown on his face. 

“I agree.” She mumbled, rubbing her eyes, realising she was still wearing yesterday's contact lenses. She carefully took them out and dropped them onto the night stand. The bin was too far away right now. 

“Did we drink all of London last night?” Ian rubbed his eyes, regretting all of his life decisions related to drink to date. Well just the third bottle of wine. Or the -  _ how  _ many whiskeys did they actually drink last night?

“Probably.” She curled her legs up and pulled the duvet up to her chin. 

Ian groaned. “Just drop me in the Thames and leave me to drown. I’m dead anyway.”

Kaley rolled her eyes. “Drama queen. You know what the cure is though.” She gave him a smirk, knowing full well what his reaction would be.

His face turned back into the pillow, with a groan. “ _ Don’t.  _ I swear my liver is threatening to quit on me. I can feel the ice cold hand of death reaching for my soul already.”

“I think I recall you signing your soul over to the devil. Right before those sambuca shots, am I right?” She retorted all too chipper. Blue eyes narrowed in her direction and he turned his face out of the pillow. “What? You’re telling me you forgot that?” 

“You’re not a good person, Kaley.” He sneered, the dull pounding in his head getting louder.

“No Ian, I’m a fucking great person. You told me that last night.” She was probably stepping over a line but she couldn’t help it. 

A smirk crossed his lips. “Yes darling. But I also probably gave you declarations of love. You can’t take my word as gospel when I’m drunk.” 

“Ironic considering you’re laying naked in my bed...” She replied in the most deadpan tone.

You could practically see his eyes bulge out of his head as realisation kicked in, gears beginning to move in his head again, hangover making way for common sense to move in. Kaley picked up his forgotten trousers on the floor and tossed them in his direction. Ian was suddenly very aware of the situation he found himself in. He was  _ naked _ in his  _ friends _ bed. This was bad. What the fuck had he done? 

“Get dressed Somerhalder. I’m making coffee.” She stood up and exited to the kitchen, starting up the coffee machine, leaving Ian to fumble for his clothes, wherever the hell they had been discarded last night. She was going to need a lot of coffee if she wanted to get through today. And a lot of painkillers for that matter. And greasy food, definitely greasy food. 

She gazed out of the window as she waited for the coffee to brew. Clearly alcohol had clouded her better judgement last night. On both their parts actually. Sleeping with Ian Somerhalder had not been part of the plan when she agreed to a lunch date yesterday morning. Her script was still untouched on the kitchen table. She really had to make a start today. This was probably the least professional she had ever been. Especially acting the way she did in public, with a friend no less. God help them if someone had snapped a picture. Her publicist was going to have kittens. 

She thought about Ian in her room and let out an exasperated sigh.  _ Dammit Kaley. This is why we can’t have nice things.  _ Why did she have to go and sleep with her friend? And why did it have to be Ian Somerhalder? Now things would be a whole realm of awkward. Yes, Ian was being flirty but did she have to reciprocate? And did she really have to drink as much as she did? 

Ian emerged from her room just as the coffee had finished. He was still in a dishevelled state, shirt crumpled and hair sticking up in all directions but at least he had clothes on now. She took two mugs from the cupboard and poured them each a cup. Ian sat down at the breakfast bar and Kaley remained standing, nursing her coffee. She needed to get her head straight and didn’t want it to be clouded with Ian anymore. He sat there, taking in her demeanour. It wasn’t that he hadn’t enjoyed last night, he had, it just wasn’t the smartest idea. His brain was slowly kicking in and the coffee was helping. Did he regret what had happened? No, probably not but he did regret  _ how _ it had happened. Ian was ashamed he had acted impulsively in the least gentlemanly way possible. And now he was scared to know just how much he had fucked up their friendship. 

“K?” Ian asked. She turned her head to look at him. “Are you okay?” He looked at her concerned, desperate to know what she was thinking. 

“I’m fine. Well, except for the hangover.” She let out a chuckle. “Are we good?” She hated the thought of ruining their friendship over a drunken one night stand. That was the last thing she wanted to happen. 

“Of course we are.” He gave her a warm smile. 

They sat in silence finishing their coffee. And Kaley couldn’t help her mind wandering. It was good sex.  _ Damn  _ good sex. And that was drunk, imagine what it would be like sober. No,  _ stop it Kaley.  _ She needed to stop those thoughts because it was not going to happen again. They were friends. She wasn’t going to  _ let _ it happen again. The buzz from her phone on the kitchen counter brought her back to reality. She opened up the message. 

**Emilia Clarke:**

_ On my way. Put the kettle on x _

Shit. Kaley had completely forgotten her friend was coming over today. Emilia had agreed to help her organise things in her new flat. The spare bedroom was still a chaos zone of bags and boxes. She nearly threw a fit the last time she came over and saw the mess. Kaley didn’t exactly want to ask Ian to leave but she also didn’t need the questions from Emilia that would certainly follow if he stayed. Especially in the dishevelled state he was currently in. She had about thirty minutes before she got here. Forty five if traffic was bad. And she looked a state herself. 

“My friend is on her way over.” She rubbed her temples, resting her elbows on the kitchen counter. 

“Do you want me to go? I can go.” He downed the rest of his coffee and gathered his jacket, keys and wallet from the couch. “Do you know where my phone is?” He patted his pockets and went to search for it in the bedroom. He emerged a few minutes later with his phone in hand. 

“Do you want me to call you a cab?” She asked, watching him run around. The truth was, she didn’t want him to go. She would rather he stay so they could talk. Properly talk and iron things out between then and see where they stand. But Emilia was already on her way over and she didn’t want to cancel on her friend. 

“It’s fine, I can get one outside.” He walked towards the front door and Kaley followed him. “I’ll give you a message later?” He opened the door and turned back to face Kaley. “I’ll see you soon. And...put some clothes on before you friend gets here.” He smirked before turning and leaving. 

Luckily he didn’t see the bright beetroot shade her cheeks had turned. Kaley closed the door, leaning her head against it and let out a deep sigh.  _ Fuck. _


	5. I Did Something Bad

Kaley had just about managed to shower and get somewhat dressed. If changing into clean pyjamas actually counted as getting dressed. Her hair was still wet, wrapped in a towel on top of her head and she was on her second cup of coffee of the day, so far. It was certainly helping, but she still felt pretty horrendous. 

Emilia arrived, prompt as ever and Kaley buzzed her up, trying to organise the disarray of her apartment the best she could in about thirty seconds. Ian had left about ten minutes ago, heading back to his hotel room to try and attempt to sleep the rest of his hangover off. I t was either lack of sleep, jet lag or a combination of the two but Ian had come off far worse than Kaley. Not that she felt  _ much _ better than he did. 

Kaley was curled up on the couch when Emilia walked through the door. She was nursing her coffee. The television was on but muted. Any sound was unbearable right now. 

“Fuck Kaley, someone had a heavy night last night.” It was funny how well Emilia knew her friend in the short time they had been friends with each other. 

Kaley looked up from her position on the couch at her friend who was well presented, hair straightened nicely, makeup done accentuating her bold eyebrows and outfit on point. “You could say that…” She placed her mug down on the coffee table and put her feet on the floor, patting the seat next to her. “Come sit.”

Emilia put her handbag on the floor and took the seat next to her friend. “Who were you destroying your liver with?”

“A friend from back home, Ian Somerhalder? He just got here last night. We went for lunch and things escalated.” She let out a small laugh. 

“You are something else, Kaley.” Emilia laughed. She pulled out her phone and snapped a quick picture of Kaley, furiously typing away. 

“If you post that, I swear to god!” She looked at the brunette, giving her a glare. 

“You will what?” She giggled, holding her phone away as Kaley tried to grab it from her. 

“You're dead.” The blonde snarled, reaching for her coffee. “There’s coffee in the kitchen if you want some. Leave me to die here in peace.”

“No chance. We’re sorting out that spare room today. Get up and dry your hair.”

Kaley pouted, resulting in Emilia simply pointing to the bedroom with a stern look on her face. She groaned, hauling herself up from the couch and headed to her bedroom. She grabbed her hairbrush and started brushing through her tangled wet tresses, regretting not brushing it before her shower. Once her hair was detangled, she grabbed her hair dryer and started drying her hair. When Emilia had thought she could boss her around was news to her, but it was working. She managed to just about dry her hair, not having the energy to style it properly and returned back to the living room. 

“Happy now?” Kaley asked, in a slightly joking tone and tousling her now dry hair. 

Emilia grinned. “Definitely. So, how about we order some food and tackle that spare room?” 

Kaley nodded. Damn her friends productive attitude. “I suppose that’s a fair deal.”

They spent the next few hours sorting and organising her spare room and eating pizza. Flat pack ikea furniture was built and pictures were hung. Who knew Emilia was such a dab hand at DIY? It was finally starting to look more like an office type space than a storage unit when Emilia noticed something. 

“Kaley, what’s that on your neck?!” She lifted blonde hair out the way while Kaley looked in a mirror. 

Her eyes bulged out of her head when she noticed a bright purple mark just above her collarbone staring back at her in the mirror.  _ Ian.  _ “I…” She stuttered. They were just going to keep the night between themselves. It was a drunken thing and no one else needed to know about it. 

“Did you  _ sleep _ with your friend? What’s his name...Ian?” Emilia raised her eyebrow in curiosity. 

“No! Maybe...yes. We were drunk, it was a one time thing.” It was hilarious how her younger friend held the motherly role in the relationship. Kaley had now turned beetroot at the brunettes judging expression 

Emilia chucked. “Was it  _ good _ ?” 

“I don’t kiss and tell.” Kaley bit her lip then nodded, laughing to herself.

The brunette nudged her friend, smiling. “Good for you. Now, I think we are pretty much done in here. It looks pretty good if I do say so myself.”

Kaley stood up admiring the room, glad her friend had dropped the subject of Ian. She didn’t want to think of him right now. He was invading her thoughts far too often for her liking. More than once she had caught herself thinking about the previous night. And that was more times that she would have liked to admit. 

“Right…” Kaley picked up a slice of pizza and took a bite before continuing to speak. “Want to move this party to the lounge?”

Emilia stood up and grabbed the pizza box, leading the way back into the lounge. She placed the pizza box down on the coffee table and went to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of wine and two glasses. Kaley sat herself on the couch, the same place Emilia had found her several hours earlier before forcing her to move and be productive. The brunette returned and sat down next to Kaley, holding the wine bottle between her legs and opening it. She poured herself a glass before offering it to Kaley.  “I’m going to have some, you don’t have to.”

Kaley looked at the bottle for a moment before pouring herself a glass. Maybe drinking again wasn’t such a good idea but with no men around, surely she couldn’t make anymore bad decisions. She took a sip and turned the television on, allowing whatever was on to break the silence. 

“When do you start work on that movie?” Emilia asked, curling her legs up underneath her. 

“Next week.” Kaley replied. “I still haven’t touched the script since the first time I read it though…”

“Kaley!”

“I was planning to yesterday, and then I went to lunch...and you know the rest.” The blonde let out a deep sigh, drinking some more wine. “God, what is wrong with me?”

Emilia laughed, nudging her friends arm. “Nothing! Just don’t sleep with the next person you have lunch with.”

Kaley slapped her arm, drawing a dramatic gasp. “Uncalled for!” 

“You know it’s the truth.” She grinned, trying to prevent another slap coming in her direction. “Sorry.”

The two sat together sipping wine and watching shit TV until it started to get dark outside, the street lights shining through the window and illuminating the room. Kaley had retrieved her script from the kitchen table and was flicking through it, highlighting her lines. It really was an amazing script. And it was only then that she noticed something on the cover. 

_ Director/Producer: Noel Clarke _

“Fuck.” She muttered under her breath. Emilia turned her head in Kaley’s direction. 

“Everything okay?” The brunette asked.

“I think... I think things may have got a little awkward.” Kaley looked at the script on her lap. “I think Ian is working on this movie too.”

“And?” Emilia asked, coaxing her to continue, not fully understanding what Kaley was stressing over. 

“And I can’t get him out of my head.” She sighed, rubbing her temples, pushing her glasses on top of her head. 

“Have you spoken to him about it?” The blonde shook her head. “Kaley, you need to talk to him.” Emilia gave her a stern look.

“I’m not ready for a relationship. With anyone.” Kaley picked up her wine and took a sip. 

“I’m not saying you have to date him. I’m saying you need to talk about how you feel. And if you’re going to be working on a project together, you need to have that all cleared up before you start.” Emilia’s dating history hardly won awards, choosing mostly to remain single and focus on her career. But if she ever found herself in Kaley’s situation, this was how she would handle it. Probably. 

“Or we just get on with it and pretend it never happened. I know which idea I prefer.” Kaley turned her attention back to the TV, sipping her wine and Emilia sighed. Well, at least she tried. She’d given her advice, the rest was up to Kaley.


	6. Shake It Off

Monday morning soon rolled around. The alarm on Kaley’s bedside table sounded bringing her out of her slumber. Today was the day she started work on the movie. She needed to be at the studio for a read through for 9am but for some reason, she didn’t quite want to leave her dream filled sleep. Sleep filled with images of that blue eyed man that she tried so hard to get out of her head. Her subconscious however, wasn’t quite respecting her wishes.

She swung her legs out of bed and rubbed her eyes, looking at the time, 7am. Leaving her warm bed, she moved to the kitchen, flicking the switch for the coffee machine, waiting for the warm caffeinated goodness. Thoughts flooded her mind about seeing Ian. She assumed this was the movie he was reading for, unless Noel Clarke was doing another movie at the same time, but she couldn’t be sure. The two hadn’t spoken since the thursday morning. Ian had been busy at the convention all weekend and Kaley was, well, avoiding him. She was in London to work, not get involved with another man. She was  _ done _ with men, for now at least. Following failed relationships and a marriage, she was taking time for herself to focus on her career and explore new horizons now that her ten year run of The Big Bang Theory had ended. 

It was a little after eight when she left her apartment. She showered and dressed herself in some dusky rose trousers that cut off at the ankle and a white blouse. Fearing she would be too cold, she added a grey blazer and threw on Emilia’s coat. One she had left at her apartment but would be significantly warmer than her own. After several failed attempts, she hailed a cab to take her to the studio. Maybe she should have left a little earlier. She tapped her fingers on her knee, as she sat in rush hour traffic, not moving for the best part of thirty minutes, begging for the traffic to disperse so she had any chance of getting to her destination on time. She arrived at the studio bang on 9am, rushing through the door and into the meeting room where the rest of the cast and directors were already sat. 

“Sorry.” She said in a breath, taking a seat and throwing her bag under her chair. “Traffic was a nightmare.”

The room erupted in a chorus of laughter and chatter knowing how bad rush hour traffic was in London, especially to someone unfamiliar with it. Kaley gazed around the room at all the faces. Some she knew, some she didn’t but none of them were Ian Somerhalder. Maybe she was mistaken?

The table read went extremely well. First they discussed the script and any thoughts they had towards it, then they read through the whole thing. Kaley was playing the part of Nancy, a character who had been through alot in her life. She moved to London with her husband when the Second World War broke out but was left a widower, alone in London with her infant daughter, Grace. When the textile mill she worked in was torn down to make way for new housing, she lost her job and soon her house, unable to pay the bills. She was forced to the streets with her daughter, unwilling to give her up and put her in an orphanage. Depressed and alone, she eventually meets a man that pulls her life back on track. 

By lunchtime, Kaley left the building and sat on a bench outside. She had invested herself into the character so much, she was left emotionally drained and needed a moment to herself. 

“Kaley?”

She wiped away a tear and turned around. She hadn’t even realised she was crying. “Hi Noel. Sorry, just needed a minute.”

“It’s fine. Here, I brought you some coffee.” He handed her a paper cup and sat down on the bench next to her. 

“The script is incredible.” She took a drink from the coffee, enjoying how it was warming her hands. 

He gave Kaley a little nudge of thanks. “I knew you were right for the part. What you did in there, that was outstanding.”

“Thanks.” She let out a small laugh. “I just went with my instinct. Tell me if you want me to change anything.”

“Will do. So this afternoon I want to do some screen tests. We still don’t have the part of Charlie cast. I know I read for him this morning, but I won’t be playing him.”He let out a laugh. “I want them to read a scene with you before I make my final decision. Take lunch now and we’ll start at two. Mel has the scene I want to see.” He gave her a warm smile and went back inside. 

Kaley nodded and sat outside a little longer, drinking her coffee. When her coffee was empty and she was cold, she went back inside to find Mel and look through the scene. It was the scene where Charlie, her love interest in the film, convinces her to stay with him, despite him giving her the funds to go back to America. She’s torn, there's nothing for her in America anymore, but nor is there in London. Except for him, there's something about this man that makes her want to stay. Kaley reads through the scene several times during lunch and by the time two rolls around, she is pretty much off book. 

She goes into a room with a camera set up and a couple of chairs and takes a seat, flicking through the script while she waits for whoever else was sitting in on this screen test. It turns out that two actors were being tested for chemistry with herself. The first, Steven Cree, an actor she had never met (or heard of, shame on her) before was really friendly and had worked with Noel before. She thought the scene went pretty well, even the kiss, which from her own experience, can sometimes feel unnatural and forced before you get to know your scene partner well enough. But the scene went well and they had a laugh. She would be more than happy to work with Steven. When the first test was done, she took a short break to recollect herself before the second actor arrived. 

She took her place, her script on the floor because she didn’t needed it anymore and looked up as a tall figure entered the room. Of course, who else but Ian Somerhalder was up for the role. Apparently Steven Cree was getting the part before Noel heard Ian would be in town and willing to read for the part. Kaley Just watched the smirk form on Ian’s face, trying to swallow her frustration. 

“So after spending a whole day together last week, you failed to mention that  _ this  _ was the movie you were reading for?” She chimed, looking at him with raised eyebrows, not knowing what else to say. 

He gave her a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his neck. “Sorry? I honestly didn’t realise. Hey, can we just start over, forget last week ever happened and get through this read through with no hard feelings?”

Kaley let out a sigh and nodded. “Sure, I’m sorry too. Friends?” She held out her hand and Ian shook it. 

“Friends.” He smiled. 

The read through went well, incredibly well. After Kaley got over Ian’s english accent that was. His first line was followed by fits of laughter on her part and it took her about ten minutes to get herself together. After that, everything clicked. When they had finished, Kaley needed a cold shower. She realised this was her first sober kiss with Ian. Even though they were playing characters, the electricity wasn’t any less real. Unlike before where there was just hunger and lust, this time there was passion and tenderness. She had to remind herself they were only acting. This was their job. But everything in her mind was fogged. Every thought and feeling she had tried to push out of her mind over the weekend had come flooding back in full force and it was all because of this Blue Eyed man. This stupid Blue Eyed, devilishly attractive man. 

At the end of the day she went home alone, declining dinner offers, saying she was too tired. This was half true. It had been a mentally and emotionally challenging day and Kaley needed some alone time. She spent the evening on the couch with a bottle of wine, Facetiming her sister Briana until she eventually hauled her ass to bed. Ian text her that night to tell her he had got the part. She didn’t reply. 

The rest of the week was filled with wardrobe fittings, in hair and makeup and screen tests. Her and Ian didn’t really cross paths much that week but he still played in the back of her mind. If they were going to be working together, she really needed to get her head in check. She was a grown woman not a teenage girl dammit. So when the weekend rolled around, she was more than ready to let her hair down. She just needed some plans. 


	7. The Other Side Of The Door

Emilia had been her saviour. Instead of sitting on her own with wine and Netflix on a Friday night, she had been invited to a party the brunette was throwing. A bunch of Emilia’s friends were in town so she had decided to throw a little party and Kaley was more than happy to be invited and meet some new people. Probably some of the Game of Thrones cast. Damn, she needed to be cool. Not that it was one of her favourite shows or anything. 

Kaley put some music on and started getting ready. She started with her hair, not really knowing what to do with it. It had been dyed a darker blonde and hair extensions had been added which took her hair halfway down her back. It had been years since her hair had been this long, but it was the look they wanted her to have for the movie. She brushed through her hair and turned on a curling wand, sectioning her hair to start curling it. 

An hour and a half later and she was ready. She had put on a tight navy lace detail dress that reached just above her knees and some black strappy heels. Her hair was curled, tumbling down her back and her makeup consisted of a smokey eye and nude lip. She grabbed her clutch and the carrier bag of alcohol Emilia had suggested she bring and called a cab.

When she arrived, the party was in full swing. She placed the bag of drink down in the kitchen and went to find her friend. The place was packed which wasn’t hard, her apartment wasn’t exactly huge. She found her friend on the couch, drink in hand and clearly a little tipsy already. Kaley definitely had some catching up to do. 

“Kales!” Her friend exclaimed, throwing her arms open and spilling a little drink in the process. “You made it!”

Kaley laughed, pulling her friend into a hug.”Of course. Do you think I would miss a party?”

“Well...Anyway. You need a drink!” Emilia jumped up and went into full on hostess mode. 

Kaley got her drink, a large wine glass filled to the top and was soon having a great time. She mingled a while before finding Emilia again. There were a few people she recognised, Kit Harington and Jason Momoa to name a few, but the majority of the guests she didn’t know.

“So, how’s your first week on the job been?” The brunette asked, taking a long drink.

“Pretty good. I got my new do.” She tossed her hair playfully.

“I noticed, it looks fab!” Emilia reached out to run her hands through the long locks.

“But guess who I’m working alongside? Ian…” Kaley raised her eyebrows, waiting for her friends reaction. Emilia burst into laughter and Kaley slapped her arm. “It’s not funny, Em!”

“Why don’t you just talk to him? You know, like an adult?” She finishes her drink and pours herself another.

Kaley sighs. “Shut up, you’re useless.” She paused for a moment, tracing the pattern on the stem of her wine glass with her finger. “We spoke, we’re remaining friends. He doesn’t want anymore than that and neither do I for that matter. End of subject, finito.” 

“Fine, just stop complaining about him to me.” She gave her friend a grin and a peck on the cheek. “Go get drunk and flirt with my male costars. We both know that’s why you're here.” Someone called her name and Emilia left the kitchen to mingle.

She was right. Kaley downed her wine and grabbed the bottle of bourbon on the side. She was going to need something a little stronger to stay cool around the stars of her favourite show. Well,  _ appear _ cool in her eyes while she was probably, in reality making a total fool of herself. 

“Well, if it isn’t Penny in the flesh.” A voice broke out in the kitchen.

Kaley looked up to see Kit Harington flashing her a smile. “Jon Snow! Fancy meeting you here.” She swirled her bourbon in her glass and took a swig. 

“Ah, the hard stuff. Not a bad idea at all.” He finished his beer and poured a glass of bourbon. “So, Em said you were in London. What brings you to this miserable rainy place?”

Kaley let out a laugh. “It hasn’t been as bad as people keep saying. I’m working on a movie over here. I’ve had all my fittings and we start shooting in two weeks.”

“Sounds great! So how are you finding London?” He finished his drink and poured himself another. 

“What, is this 21 questions?” She teased, starting to feel the effects of the alcohol a little. “I love it here. It’s such a stark contrast to LA. I wanted a change after ten years on Big Bang and I got it.”

“I’m glad you like London. We would have problems if you didn’t.” He teased, reaching for the bottle of bourbon realising it was empty. “Ah...we’re out. what do you want to drink next?”

Kaley examined the selection of bottles on the kitchen island. By now, all the good stuff was gone. There were some bottles of beer and two almost empty bottles of wine, a white and a rose and several bottles of spirits. “What do you think about cocktails?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I know absolutely nothing about cocktails.” He retorted. 

“Good, so you won’t know how bad this is.” Kaley grinned and started mixing them up some drinks, throwing everything and anything into the two glasses. She took a sip, pulled a face and added some orange juice before pushing one of the glasses in Kit’s direction. 

He looked at the drink sheepishly, pushing his hair back out of his face before taking a sip and pulling a face. “Hm, that’s…” 

Kaley took a swig, pulling an equally disgusted face. “Awful, isn’t it.” She laughed putting the glass down and watching him take another drink. “You don't have to drink it.”

“Thank god, never become a bartender,  _ please.”  _ He chuckled. 

Kaley feigned a pained look. “Hurtful!”

Kit pulled a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket. “Fancy joining me for a smoke?”

“I don’t really smoke but sure, I’ll come for the fresh air.” She slid down from the bar stool, taking a second to work out how to stand in her heels. Safe to say she was drunk. Not drunk like the previous week, or Ian Somerhalder drunk, but nonetheless, drunk. 

They both left the flat to stand outside the building so Kit could smoke. Kaley wrapped her arms around herself, wishing she had brought a jacket out with her as the cool night air brushed over her skin. 

“Cold?” He raised her eyes at her demeanour. “You can always go back inside if you want. I’m fine out here.”

Kaley shook her head. “I’m fine. The fresh air is doing me good.” She rubbed her arms, trying to get a little warmth into them. 

“Here.” He slipped his jacket off and draped is over her shoulders. “Take my jacket. I’m warm enough.”

She smiled, watching as he blew smoke into the night. “You know what, I will take a cigarette if you’re still offering.”

He took one out of the packet and handed it to her, then took his lighter from his other pocket and held it out, lighting it for her. She took a drag, blowing out smoke. It had been quite a while since she smoked actually. Apart from for a movie, she quit not long after her breakup from Johnny Galecki. He smoked and she fell into an old habit. 

“There’s an off license over the road. I’m gonna run and get some more booze, meet you upstairs?” Kit suggested, stubbing out his cigarette. 

Kaley grinned. “Deal.” 

Emilia was right. Kaley needs a night to let her hair down and relax and that was certainly what she was doing. Once she finished her cigarette she stubbed it out on the wall and went back upstairs to Emilia’s apartment, grateful when the warmth hit her. 

“Kaley!” Emilia ambushed her when she entered. “Where’s Kitty?”

Kaley laughed at the brunettes nickname for her friend. Clearly she had been thoroughly enjoying herself. “He went to get more alcohol, he’ll be back in a minute.”

“Excellent!” She squeaked. “We’re just about to play a game of Never Have I Ever!”

“What are we? Twelve?” Kaley shrugged Kit’s jacket off and hung it on the coat hook, watching Emilia and her pleading smile. “Fine…how can I say no to that face?”

The remainder of the party consisted of playing various drinking games and getting stupidly drunk. By the time 3am hit, it was just Kaley, Emilia and Kit left at the party. Kaley sat on the couch, squinting furiously at her phone, trying to call a cab. Emilia stumbled over to her and flopped down on the seat next to her. 

“You’re not gonna get one anytime soon babe, crash on my couch if you want. You’ll have to fight Kit for the best spot though.” Emilia offered. 

Kit piped up, pouring the last of the liquid from a whiskey bottle into a glass. God knows how he was still drinking. “Aww, you mean I don’t get to share a bed with you, Em?”

The brunette burst out laughing. “Nope, I’m gonna starfish all my myself.” She gestured, throwing her arms out to the side and accidentally smacking Kaley in the head. 

“Owww!!” The blonde frowned, rubbing the side of her head. 

Emilia stood up. “Right, bed. You two, behave.” She narrowed her eyes, pointing at them both before stumbling off to her bedroom. 

Kaley and Kit looked at each other for a moment before Kit dove onto the couch, stretching out fully, leaving Kaley on the edge. “Too slow!” He grinned, balancing his drink on his chest.

Kaley stood up and walked over to Emilia’s bedroom, unzipping her dress. She had already ditched her heels earlier in the night. She opened the door to find her friend scrubbing her makeup off with a face wipe. She looked around the bedroom, admiring how immaculate it was. Everything had its place and even in her drunken state, nothing had been thrown on the floor. “Ooh, can I have one?” She took the wipe and started removing her own makeup.

“Everything okay?” The brunette asked, undressing herself, throwing her dress into the wash basket and slipping on a huge oversized tshirt.

“Yeah, can I borrow something to sleep in. Also, Kit is stealing the whole couch.” Kaley pouted.

Emilia reached into her wardrobe and tossed a tshirt to Kaley before calling out the the living room. “Kit Harington, that sofa is big enough for two! Don’t be a dick!” She turned back to Kaley and grinned. “Sorted, or he’ll have me to answer to.”

Kaley giggled and returned back to the living room in the tshirt, her face free of makeup. The only issue was, her friend was much shorter than herself. Which meant the shirt that fell down the the brunettes mid thigh, barely covered Kaley’s bum. “Move over Snow.” Kaley ordered, climbing over Kit’s legs and laying down on the couch, pulling the blanket over herself. Kaley had her head one end of the couch and Kit the other. 

“I thought you’d ditched me for Em’s bed.” He teased.

Kaley laughed. “You think she’d give up half her bed? You’ve known her longer than me!” Kaley’s phone buzzed and she reached for it.

Kit chuckled. “There are ways. Just not when she’s drunk and stubborn.”

She ignored him and read the message. 

**Ian Somerhalder:**

_ You’ve hardly spoken to me all week, everything okay? _

Kaley sighed and tapped out a reply. 

**Kaley Cuoco:**

_ Im fibe xxx _

It didn’t take long for another reply to ping through. 

**Ian Somerhalder:**

_ Are you drunk, Cuoco? _

**Kaley Cuoco:**

_ Maybe xxx _

**Ian Somerhalder:**

_ Then tell me this, why are you avoiding me? Did I do something, K? _

Ian was hurt his friend didn’t seem to want to talk to him. She had ignored his messages and pretty much avoided him all week at work and he wanted to know  _ why. _ If he had upset her, he needed to know how to fix it. Because he would just hate if he had upset her. A few minutes later, he received a reply, and it was not what he was expecting. 

**Kaley Cuoco:**

_ Because whenever I’m around you, I want to rip your clothes off and kiss you and fuck you. And whatever I do, I can’t make those feeling go away. That’s what you did. _

She pressed reply before thinking about it and tossed her phone on the floor, turning over and trying to get some sleep.


End file.
